memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ferengi alliantie
200px|right De Ferengi alliantie was de formele naam van de Ferengi overheid, wiens zetel zich bevond op de thuiswereld Ferenginar. De overheid van de Ferengi alliantie had zich de promotie van winst en handel tot doel gesteld. Deze overheid stond onder het toezicht van de Grote nagus vanuit de Toren van de handel op Ferenginar. De macht van de Nagus was afkomstig uit zowel het Certificaat van Kansen als de Regels van acquisitie. Agentschappen en instellingen Ondanks het ondersteunen van een vrij systeem aangaande handel, bestonden er er wel diverse agentschappen om de handel en in goede banen te leiden. Het had er echter alle schijn van dat deze agentschappen niet vies waren van corruptie en omkoping om hun doel te bereiken. De Ferengi commercie autoriteit (of FCA) was een agentschap dat zich bezighield met het toezicht op de handel en de uitvoering van de handelswetten. Agenten van de FCA waren bekend als Liquidators en werd bestuurd door de Raad van Liquidators. Het hoofdkantoor van de FCA bevond zich op de 40e verdieping van de Toren van de handel bij de Heilige marktplaats. (DS9: "Family Business") De FCA richtte zich hoofdzakelijk op handelszaken tussen Ferengi onderling, terwijl de Ferengi Handels Missie zich bezighield met zaken tussen Ferengi en andere rassen. (TNG: "The Price" • "The Perfect Mate") De Ferengi gezondsheidscommisie hield het toezicht op gezondsheidsregels in zaken en het publieke leven en had de macht om de handelsvergunning van een Ferengi in te trekken. (VOY: "Infinite Regress") De Ferengi spelcommissie hield het toezicht op alle gokactiviteiten binnen de alliantie. (DS9: "Ferengi Love Songs") Politiek Op Ferenginar was het de gewoonte om zich hogerop te werken met behulp van omkoping. Van een Ferengi die aspiraties had naar een hogere positie in een overheidsagentschap, in het bijzonder de FCA, werd verwacht dat hij een dikke winst maakte, niet alleen voor zichzelf maar ook voor zijn meerdere. Het raadplegen van of contact zoeken met een overheidsfunctionaris vereiste al een latinum donatie. Normaliter stelde de Ferengi alliantie zich neutraal op in de politiek in de ruimte, aangezien ze alleen geïnteresseerd waren in winst en het maken van vijanden hier niet aan bij droeg. De meeste Ferengi handelszaken werden gevoerd buiten medeweten van de overheid om. Als gevolg hiervan werd de Ferengi alliantie ook niet verantwoordelijk gehouden voor de paar conflicten tussen de Federatie en de Ferengi alliantie in de 2360s. (TNG: "Bloodlines") Tijdens de Dominion oorlog bleef de Ferengi alliantie officieel neutraal, maar men was van mening dat op handelsgebied de interesse naar de machten in het Alfa kwadrant uitging. Ook tijdens de bezetting van Bajor kozen de Ferengi geen partij maar werd er handel gedreven met zowel de Cardassians als de Bajorans. (DS9: "Business as Usual") Deze handelswijze werkte echter niet tegenover alle rassen. De Klingons verachtten de Ferengi in bijna alle gevallen, ondanks dat er geen bekend conflict tussen beiden bekend is. Voor Vulcans werd zelfs een waarschuwing uitgegeven die vermeld was in de regels van acquisitie. (DS9: "The Storyteller") Ondanks dat de Ferengi alliantie neutraal was, maakte de economische macht van de Ferengi alliantie deze toch tot een belangrijke speler in de ruimte. Militair Het militaire apparaat van de Ferengi alliantie was grotendeels geënt op de ''D'Kora''-klasse Marauder sterrenschepen. Het leger werd ingezet om de zakenbelangen van de Ferengi te beschermen, niet om oorlog te voeren. Een Marauder stond normaal gesproken onder het commando van een DaiMon die geautoriseerd was om namens de alliantie nieuwe handelsbetrekkingen aan te knopen. (TNG: "The Last Outpost" • "The Price") Rangen werden aangeduid met onderscheidingstekens op het uniform maar ook door kleine, groene tatoeages op het rechter voorhoofd. Deze tatoeage bestond uit het Ferengi logo en, afhankelijk van de rang, één of meerdere chevrons naast het logo. De tatoeage van een DaiMon bijvoorbeeld bestond uit het logo en twee chevrons. Afbeelding:Ferengi tattoo none graphic.png|Geen chevron Afbeelding:Ferengi tattoo one graphic.png|Eén chevron Afbeelding:Ferengi tattoo two graphic.png|Twee chevrons (DaiMon) De Slag om Prexnak, tussen de Ferengi en de Lytasians, was het enige militaire treffen van de Ferengi alliantie en was de belangrijkste slag in de Ferengi geschiedenis. Een vergelijkbare treffen vond in 2374 plaats tussen de Ferengi alliantie en de Dominion, het enige "treffen" dat de twee machten hadden tijdens de Dominion oorlog. (DS9: "The Magnificent Ferengi") * Zie ook: Ferengi sterrenschepen Locaties * Lijst van Ferengi planeten :Het ligt voor de hand dat de Hupyrian thuiswereld deel uitmaakt van de Ferengi alliantie, maar dit is nooit bevestigd. Referenties *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: **"The Last Outpost" • "The Perfect Mate" • "Bloodlines" *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: **"Little Green Men" • "The Magnificent Ferengi" • "Profit and Lace" • "Business as Usual" • "Family Business" • "The House of Quark" • "Ferengi Love Songs" *Star Trek: Voyager'': **"Infinite Regress" Categorie:Ferenginar Categorie:Overheden de:Ferengi-Allianz en:Ferengi Alliance es:Alianza Ferengi fr:Alliance Ferengie ja:フェレンギ同盟 pl:Sojuszu Ferengi ru:Альянс Ференги sr:Ференгијски савез